


Family

by njk19



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njk19/pseuds/njk19
Summary: AU. US Navy Seal Simon Lewis. Married to Sebastian. They have a son Riley Lewis-Verlac. Coming home. Surprises.





	Family

I walk up to the school gates still in my gear as I couldn't be bothered to change out of my combats, I just wanted to get home asap. I move my duffle bag further up my shoulder and take a deep breath. I have planned to surprise my husband and our son, it's easier what with Sebastian working as a teacher and Riley attending the same school. It's crazy to think out little man is 5 years old already. While I wait for someone to meet me at the gates I reflect on life. Like how at the age of 25 I am married with a son a home of our own and my dream job as a US Navy Seal. At the corner of my eye I see Izzy walking over to the gate with a huge smile on her face and tears in her eyes. She engulfs me in a big hug then says 'bloody hell Simon im so glad your back, 9 months is to long to be away from us all we missed you. Riley hasn't stopped talking about you coming home none stop. Sebastian is going to kill you or weep like a baby when he finds out about you lying about the day you come home' god just hearing about them makes my heart hurt a little at all that I'm missing out on. I can't wait to tell them my news, I just hope they are as happy as it will make me when they find out. Nervous as hell for some reason I follow Izzy into the school. We go to Riley's class first. I look through the window and on the carpet sitting at the back with his friends is Riley, he's grown so much my beautiful little man. Sniffling I blink back tears, Izzy walks in first and says 'Riley lewis-verlac if you could step outside so I can have a quick word' god I love that woman, I crouch down and hide behind the wall. A few seconds later I hear little feet walking around the corner. Riley looks at me in complete disbelief before shaking his head and running at me with his arms wide open. I catch my son and hug him tightly while kissing his forehead over and over again. Riley lifts his head he has tears in his eyes before saying 'I missed you daddy and papa did too. I thought you weren't coming home for couple of weeks. Are you staying home with us for a little while before you have to leave us again. I don't like it when you leave I know your my superhero I just miss you and love you so much' hearing my son saying that whilst crying breaks my heart. It only cements my decision. I hug my son once more before whispering in his ear 'let's go surprise papa and go home early before everyone comes to our house tonight' since it happens every time I get back family and friends checking I'm safe and in one piece. Riley nods his head with the biggest smile on his face jumps up grabs my hand and pulls me in the direction of papas classroom. I whisper a set of instructions in his ear. Nodding Riley knocks on the door then walks in. I slyly look through the window making sure I don't get caught. I hear Sebastian asking Riley what's wrong and he sounds so concerned I feel a bit bad. Riley just runs out the classroom. I quickly high five my sidekick. Then quickly turn to see Sebastian looking around panicking telling his class he won't be a minute then rushes to the door. I lift Riley up into my arms and wait for Sebastian to come outside. When he does he cries and cries. I hug my two favourite boys in the world. I hear a throat clearing from behind us I turn to see Izzy I completely forgot about her biting my lip I'm just about to apologise when she interrupts me and tells me and Sebastian to take our son home and have some family time together. Thanking her we leave to go and do just that. I look at the love of my life and can't help but think how lucky I am to have spent 7 years with this man and to have the rest of our future together raising our son. When we get home we all crash on the sofa while Riley chooses a film to put on tv. Clearing my throat I turn to Riley and Sebastian they look at me in confusion taking a deep breath I say 'Sebastian I love you and Riley you too. Although I love my job, i hate being away from you two. I have missed out on so much already. I don't want to anymore. I hope you both don't mind but I threw in the towel. As of 6am this morning I am officially a civilian no longer a soldier. So erm what do you both say?' I barely get the rest of my sentence out when both my husband and son wrap their arms around me saying they can't wait to be a proper family. We finally settle to watch justice league, halfway through Riley falls asleep. So me and Sebastian take him upstairs and put our boy to bed. After we shower together then cuddle up in bed. It's so fucking good to be home.


End file.
